Humorous moments in the lives of the Gboys
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Humorous scenes I made up. It's just like my other fic 'What were we thinking' only better. Belt wars, egging cars, shopping cart fun, beehive games and drunken Duo mishaps. Oh yeah!
1. To the Moments!

Humorous moments in the lives of the G-boys  
  
By Akemi Maxwell  
  
9/27/03  
  
My friends and I made these scenes and some were off television. Yes, we are all idiots.  
  
~  
  
Heero: Get ready! Duo: 3-2-1! Both: GO! Both start egging cars. Driver: I can't see! AAAAAAGGHH! * crashes * Heero and Duo stare at each other, drop the eggs, and run.  
  
~  
  
Heero and Duo are hanging out at the Raley's parking lot. They're bored and wondering what to do when Duo spots an abandoned shopping cart. "Hey!" He grabs the cart and brings it back. "Heero, get in!"  
  
Heero thinks this is funny, so he jumps in. Duo starts pushing, breaking into a run. He runs towards a bush. He lets go. Heero rockets straight into the bush, his feet sticking out of the top.  
  
Heero's pushing Duo when the cart's wheels jam, the cart topples over and Heero trips over it, smacking the asphalt. Minutes later the sirens of cop cars could be heard and the boys scramble out of the parking lot.  
  
~  
  
Heero and Duo are down the street, trying to get some honey out of the beehive, which is located in a nearby bush. Heero throws a rock at the hive and the bees come swarming out. Heero screams as they swarm around him and he runs like a mad bitch towards their house, jumping the fence and diving into their pool.  
  
Duo rips the hive from the bush and runs screaming into the house as the bees swarm him. He manages to close the door before they get in. He lays the hive on the counter and grabs a hammer. He smashes half of it, searching for the queen. He finds her.  
  
Suddenly the bees break through the window in a mad ass fury and sting at Duo. He grabs the hive and throws it out the window. Heero catches it and runs, Duo along side him, the bees chasing. Duo has the queen in his hand.  
  
"Duo!" Heero pants, "You idiot! Kill the queen!"  
  
"No," Duo seems to be controlled by her scent, "I am her drone."  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
Duo stops and screams in fury, holding up the queen. Suddenly, he starts ripping her apart with his teeth. Heero pukes. Soon they're back in the house, enjoying some honeycomb.  
  
~  
  
Drunken ass Duo tries crawling into the car from the window. Heero yells, "Ho! Ho!" trying to pull Duo back out.  
  
"Don't call me a ho!" Duo shrieks.  
  
~  
  
In a restaurant:  
  
Duo starts choking on some food and Heero uses the Heimlich maneuver. Duo screams, "Wait! Wait! Wait!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Later on:  
  
"I pretended to choke so I can scream 'wait'," Duo laughs. "Wait! Wait! Wait!"  
  
Heero drags him out of the restaurant while Duo screams.  
  
~  
  
The gang gets ready to play "belt wars". All of them pick their weapons-the belts. They were no protection-no cups, no goggles and no padding.  
  
Heero whips Trowa in the face. Trowa screams and knocks Heero flat on his ass and starts whipping Heero's ass as hard as he can with the buckle of the belt. Duo jumps out of nowhere and whips Trowa straight across the back. Trowa chases after him and Heero staggers up, limping.  
  
Wufei whacks Duo across the jaw with the buckle. Duo whacks Wufei's thigh.  
  
Heero confronts Quatre. "C'mon, hit me!" Heero stands stationary, waiting. Quatre quivers and lets the belt fall on Heero. It just makes a patting sound on Heero's chest.  
  
"No Quatre, like this!" Heero grabs Quatre's hand and makes the belt slap across his face. Quatre cries, "This is wrong!"  
  
Later on, the boys compare their bruises. Duo has a black eye the shape of a square or the buckle. Heero pulls down his pants a little to inspect the bruises on his ass. He laughs his ass off. There were bruises so deep they were turning yellow.  
  
Heero laughs, "Somewhere along the line, someone whipped my crotch. It hurts!"  
  
They all laughed and pointed.  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny!" Heero held 'down there' in defense.  
  
~  
  
Um. Yeah. That was disturbing. 


	2. Chapter two!

Humorous moments in the lives of the G-boys  
  
Chapter two!  
  
By Akemi Maxwell. I don't own any of this, save this plot.  
  
~  
  
The G-boys are evicted from their home. Quatre went back to his mansion, Trowa went back to the circus and Wufei had a nice padded room at the Chinese Happy House for the criminally insane.  
  
This left Heero and Duo homeless. They went their separate ways. Heero found a nice comfortable box behind a grocery store and survived off of expired mayonnaise.  
  
Duo lived in three boxes put together and used a toaster as a heater, but soon his box burnt down.  
  
Heero had some mental problems, "Get the hell away from my box! Why is everyone surrounding my house?!"  
  
~  
  
Duo and Quatre were playing with a mattress, sliding down the stairs with it. Heero busts open the door, tired from work. He turns the corner to the stairs and-bang! The mattress runs his ass over like a diesel running over a cat!  
  
Duo and Quatre cry, knowing their lives are over as soon as Heero wakes up.  
  
~  
  
Heero snoozes on the coach. Duo and Quatre poked their heads over the side, Duo holding a fork. Duo reaches over and-pook! He pokes Heero in the balls. Heero rubs the tender spot and continues sleeping. Duo and Quatre laugh freakishly before attempting the deed again. Pook! They poke Heero in his tight ass. They hide. Heero wakes up, scanning the room for trouble (Duo), before going back to sleep.  
  
Duo and Quatre wait a while before attempting again. Duo reaches forward. Slowly. The tension and excitement was too much to bare! Duo was a centimeter from Heero's ass, when Heero shoots up and grabs Duo's hand.  
  
Quatre screams at the top of his lungs and races upstairs and into his room, locking the door, where he leaves Duo to his gruesome fate.  
  
~  
  
(Inspired by a real event at my school)  
  
Heero and Duo are wresting up on the balcony, trying to throw each other over. Suddenly Duo trips over Heero's feet and they both come tumbling down, Duo bangs his head into the metal bars!  
  
Heero escaped with a bruised leg. Duo, however, suffered a miner concussion, his face bruised to bits, and a bruised knee. Heero laughs his ass off, "You fuckin' idiot!"  
  
~  
  
Heero and Trowa challenge each other to climbing trees. They pick a tall one. They start climbing. Halfway up, Duo gets his paintball gun and shoots randomly into the tree. Trowa falls like a rock, unconscious. You can hear that bastard Heero laughing his ass off at the top of the tree. Duo shoots again. Heero falls, his spandex gets caught on a branch and he gets stuck. They all laugh at Heero's naked ass (save Trowa). Duo shoots again, making it right in Heero's ass-crack. Heero yelps and jumps around, causing the branch to break and he falls straight to hell.  
  
~  
  
I'll write more when I come up with some real gut busters! Stay tuned! 


End file.
